


The Times We Cherish (The Times We Dread)

by Lumelle



Series: Alpha, Beta, Gamma Radiation [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gender Identity, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Billy Kaplan, Protectiveness, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's first heat takes him by surprise, and Teddy is called in to help. It's going to be an interesting ordeal, not the least because they both have their own fears and doubts about the whole affair. In the end, though, everyone is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Times We Cherish (The Times We Dread)

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note** that due to the nature of Alpha/Beta/Omega, this fic contains references to possessive behavior and scent marking, as well as implied/mentioned mpreg. The story also contains mentions of gender identity issues and past dysphoria. Furthermore, it contains implied/non-graphic sex between two characters who, while both above the age of consent for their area, are **under 18**. Please read accordingly.

Billy somehow managed to keep from stumbling on his way down the stairs, but it was a near thing.

He'd woken up before his alarm, which wasn't a very frequent occurrence, staring up at the ceiling with all his covers on the floor. Now he just felt uncomfortable, like his skin was too small for his body, and everything felt too hot, like they were in the middle of a heat wave. Clearly something was wrong, though he wasn't sure what exactly. It certainly didn't help that his head felt like it had been stuffed full of cotton wool, his thoughts sluggish and confused. Yeah, definitely something wrong.

He wasn't too surprised to hear the sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen as he got downstairs. His parents could get nauseatingly productive sometimes. At least there was someone he could complain to.

"Dad?" He blinked and paused in the doorway, the lights in the kitchen feeling awfully bright. "Dad, I don't feel too well."

"Billy?" His father looked up from his breakfast preparations, blinking. "Well, you definitely don't look very good."

"So supportive, Dad, you always know the right thing to say." Billy sighed. "I feel all hot and weird."

"Oh?" And there was that familiar frown, the one Billy remembered seeing all his life whenever he was sick. "Come here."

Billy walked closer, sighing as he did. "I think I'm sick or something. It's just this really weird feeling."

"Right." Jeff set a hand to his forehead, frowning. "Well, you certainly feel hot. It might be a fever, or…"

"Or?" Billy frowned. His dad's expression had turned a bit strange just now. "Dad?"

"Say." His dad clicked his tongue. "You didn't really eat your dinner yesterday."

"Well, no. I haven't had much of an appetite the last couple of days." He chewed on his lip. "Think it's a stomach bug or something?"

"Of a kind, perhaps." And now, Jeff was smiling for some reason. "I think I know exactly what's going on, here."

"So what is it?" Billy scowled. "Because I feel like crap."

"Actually, I think you can figure it out by yourself, too." And yeah, definitely the annoying smile, now, except it also managed to be very nice at the same time.

"Maybe I could, except at the moment I'm not sure I could remember my name if you asked."

"It'll pass." Some of the annoying quality melted away. "What I think is that your first heat will start soon."

"My… heat?" Billy blinked slowly, the words taking a moment to register. "But… how could that happen?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know." His father patted him on the shoulder. "You had a doctor's appointment just last month, remember?"

Right. The doctor's appointment. His first shot since he'd turned seventeen. Before which his parents had told him that as far as they were concerned, it was his decision whether he continued getting the shot that doubled as a heat suppressant or not.

When he had, after a long and only slightly awkward talk with Teddy, decided to switch shots.

"It can't be that," he huffed. "That wouldn't even make sense! I may not have as much experience as you, but I do know the average cycle's six months."

"Yes, it is. However, the heat isn't the end of the cycle, or even the middle." His father squeezed his shoulder. "You're seventeen, healthy, and never had a heat before. It's not surprising at all that your heat would come up as soon as your system cleaned out the last remnants of suppressants."

"I didn't think it'd be so soon." He wasn't ready. He really, really wasn't ready. "What am I going to do?"

"Right now? You're going to go and take a nice, cool shower, get plenty of water to drink, and then head back to bed." And here was his mother, walking into the kitchen as well. Of course she had overheard enough to know what was going on. Or perhaps she just knew what it was about, she was sometimes scary like that. Maybe she was a mutant, too, with superior knowledge about everything and anything. "I'm going to call Teddy's mom and explain the situation, and he'll come by once he's done with school. Judging by your scent, you should have at least until then before it starts properly." Because it wasn't mortifying at all to think of his mother sniffing that out.

"We're lucky it's Friday. We could take the younger boys over to your parents once school's over," Jeff mused, nodding at Rebecca in agreement. "We'll leave as soon as we're all home, give Billy and Teddy some privacy. From what I remember of my own first time, it should be well over with by Sunday evening."

"Is — is that all right?" Not that he disliked the idea, but still. "I mean…"

"Why not? Your brothers will be quite happy to visit their grandparents, and if you're embarrassed we'll just say you're sick and that's why Teddy's coming to look after you instead of you coming along with us. And we know he's going to take good care of you, so we don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, but…" Billy couldn't help but flush, and it wasn't just because he felt so very overheated. "You've always said I shouldn't even close the door when he's in my room."

His mother tsked. "Billy, darling, you were barely fifteen when you first told us you were dating. Of course we had to set some rules, but that doesn't mean those rules will never change. Not only are you both over the age of consent now, but it's your first heat. Of course you should have the chance to enjoy it as much as possible."

"Ugh." Billy resisted the urge to hide his face, because that would probably have just made him feel even hotter. "Can we please not have this discussion right now?" It was hard enough to think straight even without coupling that with morbid embarrassment.

"Certainly." His father squeezed his shoulder one last time before letting go. "We'll just have it sometime next week when your head's not quite as clouded. For now, though, you might want to get that shower and get back to bed before your brothers manage to drag themselves up."

"Right." Yeah, that was good. That was a very good idea. The very last thing he wanted to do right now was explain to his baby brothers why he looked so flushed and woozy. That, and he was all too glad to take the excuse to flee from his parents up to his room.

Well, he wasn't sure flee was the right word when he had to be careful not to come down the stairs before he even reached the top, but he was doing his woozy-headed best, anyway.

*

Teddy was doing his valiant best not to panic.

He was trying not to, honestly he was. Billy's text in the morning had been vague, but he could handle vague; the worst he'd allowed himself at the time had been some worry for his obviously unwell boyfriend. He'd resolved to simply go and see Billy after school to try and make him feel better. No panic there.

Then his mother had called him during lunch with some further details, and all his attempts at affecting calmness had been thrown right out of the window.

Rationally, he knew there was no reason to panic, as he kept telling himself to continue clinging to some semblance of peace of mind. Heats were a perfectly ordinary part of human reproduction. Most adult omegas went through an average of two a year during their fertile years, when they weren't pregnant, at least. It was a sign of a healthy body, and aside from some discomfort there was no harm to it. Billy would be perfectly fine.

Of course, that was the theory, which he knew was often different from practice. He remembered conversations carried with low voices and uncertain eyes, the way Billy knew all the facts and still dreaded it, just a little. He knew the fears of losing control, of body taking over from the mind. He knew his own fears, too, of not being able to respond as he should, of not being enough or able to satisfy. Of not being able to help the one he loved because he hadn't been born right.

So, yeah, panic was trying to claw its way to the surface.

The rest of the school day after lunch passed by in something of a blur, his mind too far away to even feign interest. He hurried away as soon as the final bell rang, barely stopping to gather his belongings on the way out. He needed to get to Billy as soon as possible.

As he rushed through the school gates he almost didn't notice the car waiting. When he did, though, he blinked, coming to a stop next to it. "Mom?"

"Hop in." His mother reached over to open the door. "I've got some time before the next viewing so I'm driving you over."

"Thanks." He slid into the car and shut the door with a sigh of relief. He could be fast when needed, but a car was still better when he couldn't attract attention.

"I took the liberty of packing you a bag," she said as they drove off, nudging her head toward the back seat. "Your cell phone charger, a change of clothes, that sort of thing. I figured you wouldn't want to waste time stopping at home."

"Thank you." He stretched over to snatch the bag, drawing it up to the front. He quickly took out the books he had homework from and shoved them into the other bag. Then he paused. "Ah… Mom?"

"Yes?" She smiled at him through the rear view mirror.

"Are you really all right with this?" He knew a lot of parents would have been uncomfortable with the idea. And that was without taking into account his, ah, special circumstances.

"Of course." And, thankfully, she sounded sincere. "You know I adore Billy, and he makes you happy. This is a basic part of his life, and will be a part of your relationship for the foreseeable future. As long as his parents approve of you helping him, I have no reason to disagree." Her expression turned somewhat sly. "Besides, I'm under no illusion about what you get up to when I'm not home."

"Mom!" He felt his cheeks heat up. So, yeah, their relationship wasn't entirely chaste, but her tone seemed to imply they were going at it the moment they were behind closed doors. "That's not — we're not —"

"Relax, Teddy." She glanced at him again, this time more serious. "This isn't part of our biology. However, it is part of human biology, and we happen to live in a human society. Billy accepts the parts of you that are different; it's only right for you to accept the parts of him that differ from us. Only if you want it, of course, but somehow I doubt this will be much of a hardship for you."

"I do want to help him." His gaze drifted out of the window. "It's just — I'm not sure I can. Not like he needs me to. I've read up on it, but…"

"You'll be fine." She touched his arm lightly. "You love him and want to help him, so you'll figure it out. And in half a year's time, when this happens again, it'll be easy." She paused. "Billy is probably nervous too, you know. He knows the theory, but this is still new to him. You'll just have to work through it all together, and you'll be fine."

"I hope so." Teddy chewed on his lower lip. "I — I do want this, you know. I want to be Billy's mate, in every way he needs me to be, and sharing his heats is part of that. Which just makes it all the more important that I don't screw this up." Because this was for Billy.

His mother was quiet for a while. When she spoke, it was in a calm, measured tone. "I hatched from an egg. I saw you hatch from an egg. Even so, I know that if I ever have grandchildren, chances are Billy will give birth to them. But that's fine, because that's what your heart has chosen, and your body will follow you're heart's way." She took on a slightly wistful tone. "Your father wasn't human, but he wasn't Skrull, either. You are already the fruit of the union of two races who were never supposed to come together, but love overcame that difference as well. You show the best of both of your parents, and I'm sure you will overcome the same obstacles in time."

"Mom?" Teddy frowned. It was unusual enough that she was talking about his father, but the way she spoke about it almost sounded like —

"We're there." The car came to a stop in front of the Kaplan's house. "Do you — do you need your pheromones?"

"No, I don't." She had been wary at first when he'd decided to leave the artificial scents aside entirely. He didn't blame her for it. At first there had been a lot of talk about it at school, and he still got the occasional strange glance on the streets or a curious student staring at him in a corridor. However, despite all the whispers and stares and rude comments he'd left it aside, and now, with almost a year since he'd last pretended to be something he wasn't, he felt more confident than ever before in his decision. This was who he was, for better or worse, and Billy loved him just as he was.

Yeah, he still sometimes had trouble believing that.

"Are you sure?" She frowned. "The heat —"

"Is Billy's body, not his mind or heart. The only scent that might matter right now would be alpha, and that's precisely what Billy doesn't want. I'd rather fill in as I am, and hope it is enough."

"If you say so." She reached to touch his hand as he opened the door to get out. "If there's anything you or Billy need, just call. I already promised his parents to help if anything comes up since they'll be two hours away. And — be safe, okay? You and Billy both."

"I promise we will." And somehow he doubted she just meant not making her a grandmother before her time. "And you try not to worry, all right?" He climbed out of the car, shouldering the bag with his homework and other things.

"Teddy, darling, you should know by now I will make no such promises." Even so, she just smiled at him as he closed the door, then drove off.

Well. Time to face the actual terror.

He'd long since lost count of the times he had walked up to this house, but he'd never dreaded it quite so much, not even the time they had finally admitted to Billy's parents that they were, in fact, superheroes. Apparently his mind answered to such dread by blocking it entirely, though, as he suddenly found himself at the door, only figuring out he had knocked on it because he still had his hand raised to do so.

At least he didn't have much time for hesitation. The door was opened mere moments after he knocked, Jeff smiling at him. "Ah, Teddy. Thank you for coming."

"Of course I did." He let himself be ushered inside. "How — how is Billy?" Because the panic was still not far away, and he'd appreciate a little reassurance.

"He's fine. Resting in his room at the moment." Jeff led him further inside. "We're just about done packing for the weekend, and then we'll head over to Rebecca's parents, so the two of you can have some peace and quiet."

"Uh. Right." No, he was not going to blush. He was not.

"The kitchen is stocked if you get hungry, and you know where we keep the pizza money if you don't feel like cooking. Don't worry if Billy doesn't eat much, it's entirely natural, but you should take care of yourself, too."

"Right. I'll remember." Though his main concern was still going to be looking after Billy. "Is there — is there anything else I should know?"

"I'd tell you to take good care of him, but I know you'll do that anyway." Jeff gave him a serious look. "Billy trusts you already with his heart and his life. If you were to betray his trust when it comes to his heat, you would not be the man I know you are."

Teddy swallowed. "I'll do my best. Even though — even though I'm not an alpha." Even though he wasn't anything.

"Of course you will. Do you really think I would leave my son in your care otherwise?" Jeff patted him on the shoulder. "Now, go on, go to see him. We'll be out of your hair soon enough."

Teddy wouldn't say he fled the scene, not exactly, but it wouldn't have been far from the truth.

*

Someone was standing in the doorway.

Billy returned back to consciousness with some effort, blinking up at the ceiling. He'd spent the last hours in fitful sleep, trying and failing to get some actual rest. His body seemed convinced it was too hot in his room, despite all the covers having made their way off the bed long since, and his mind wasn't having much luck in changing that perception. He turned his head toward the door, trying to blink the rest of the sleep out of his eyes. "Who…"

"It's me, Bee." And that was Teddy, Teddy's voice, Teddy walking closer to him after closing the door behind himself. There was the faint thud of a bag hitting the floor, and then Teddy was sitting at the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful." Billy made a face. "Everything's too hot and I think my skin's shrunk a size or two. At least I don't feel quite as faint as I did in the morning." At least he didn't right now, but then, he wasn't exactly eager to try and get up just yet.

"I'm sorry." Teddy reached a hand to touch his cheek, and it felt nice and cool against his sweaty skin. "I came as soon as I could. Mom drove me over as soon as I was done with school."

"Not your fault." He leaned closer to Teddy's hand. The mere touch seemed to ease his discomfort a bit. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course I did." Teddy gave him a faint smile. "Your dad said they're leaving soon, so we don't have to worry about distractions."

"That's good." Billy blinked slowly at him. "You make me feel better." And he did. Teddy's touch and smile helped, easing his anxiety and discomfort. He turned his head, nuzzling Teddy's hand, inhaling his scent. It was nice and familiar, and it started to stir something warm at the bottom of his stomach.

"I'm glad to hear that." Teddy paused. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Hold me?" It sounded like an excellent idea right now.

"Gladly." Teddy drew his hand away, and he was about to protest, but then Teddy took off his shirt before lying down next to him, one arm reaching over Billy's stomach. He was warmer now than with just his fingertips touching Billy, but the comfort of the contact overcame the heat. Rolling over to his side, Billy nuzzled closer to Teddy's chest, breathing in deep.

"It'll be fine," Teddy murmured into his hair. "I'll take good care of you, I promise."

And because this wasn't screwed up enough already, he started to cry.

"Billy?" Teddy sounded startled. "Billy, what's wrong?"

"I — I'm sorry." He tried to calm down, but that wasn't quite so simple. He wasn't exactly in the best state of mind for that. "It's just… this isn't how you work."

"I know." And for some reason Teddy sounded apologetic. "I know it isn't, but I'll do my best, I promise. I've studied it, actually, I'm sure I can substitute well enough, but —"

"No!" Billy hurried to interrupt him before Teddy got any further. "No, that's not what I mean! It's just… you shouldn't have to do this. Your species doesn't work like this, it's unfair that I'm asking you to, I shouldn't —"

"Oh, Billy." And this time it was Teddy who interrupted him, pressing a soft kiss to his hair. "I want to do this. I've wanted to do this even before we were dating. You're my mate, and I want to do everything that you need me to. No, my species doesn't work like that, but then there's things where you compromise, too. You don't mind that I don't really leave much of a scent on you, or that I can't always respond right to things that you do or say. Do you really think I'd mind a couple of days of cuddling and sex?"

"But… it's just…" Billy sniffled. "It's my stupid body being stupid, and I'll need you to help me with it. It'd be so much easier if we didn't need to do this…"

"The only part I mind is that you're feeling terrible." Teddy held him just a bit closer. "I want to make you feel as good as possible, Bee, no matter what. And I'll do it for this heat, and I'll do it again later, every time you need me to."

"How can you, though? When it's so… human?"

"Want to know what I think about it?" Another kiss, somewhere in his hair. "I think I'm lucky to be able to share it with you. I hope to share many more, and maybe one day, one of your heats will let us start a family."

Billy felt himself blushing a bit. "You… really? You want to do that?"

"Of course." Teddy drew back enough to look him in the eye. "I've told you before, Bee, I want to spend my whole life with you. And that counts for everything that comes with it."

"I… thanks." Billy drew a deep breath, and yes, that was the scent of his mate, that was what he needed. "I just… it's starting properly, I can tell. I don't know how long I have before it becomes too much." The slowly rising wave of pure need within him was enough proof of that.

"Just tell me when you need me." Teddy drew him close again. "Please, don't hesitate."

"I won't." Not anymore.

Despite his promise, it wasn't until late that night that he finally let his instincts take over, presenting himself to Teddy in the way he had imagined more times than he cared to admit. It was somewhat unsettling, feeling his body fall into the rather submissive position without hesitation, and he usually preferred to see Teddy when they made love, but the need to present himself to his mate went far deeper than any conscious discomfort. And his mate was there, big and strong and solid as always, and as Teddy ran his hands along his back Billy almost sobbed with relief.

It was familiar in the best of ways, the weight and feel of Teddy a solid anchor to reality, yet it was unlike any of his past experiences. The need and urgency of the heat were slowly eased away by Teddy's touches, his hands and lips already calming his heated body before they went any further. Despite the impatient pounding at the back of his head he stayed patient, knowing all too well it wasn't easy or simple for Teddy, either.

Then Teddy finally gave him what his body had been waiting for, and Billy was fairly sure he saw literal stars.

It took him a moment to reach any form of sentient thought again, finally coming down from his high as he lay panting, still connected to Teddy, one strong arm holding him close. He blinked, trying to clear the blue sparkles dancing across his vision, only to realize they were in the room, not his eyes. Wow. It'd been a while since his magic had last decided to seep out to betray his feelings.

"All right?" Teddy murmured, his lips brushing against the back of Billy's neck. "I did my best, but I don't know if…"

"That," Billy managed to say, his voice low and thick, "was the greatest feeling in my life." And it had been with Teddy, of course it had been with Teddy, because that was how things were supposed to be.

"Right." Teddy sounded relieved, his hold around Billy's middle tightening for just a moment, close and secure. "So I'll do it just the same way the next time."

"I will not complain." And right now, he didn't really even dread the idea, not anymore.

Perhaps another day and a half of this wouldn't be too bad after all.

*

The television was a quiet murmur in the background, just enough to provide some white noise but not so loud it would have startled Billy awake. It was just as well; he was fairly sure the movie would have been even worse if he'd had any idea of the intended plot. As it was, he just stared at the screen without paying much attention, one hand carding through Billy's hair. It was still slightly damp from the shower they'd had earlier, washing away the rest of the sweat and heat once Billy's needs had calmed down at last. Billy still felt a bit feverish under his hand, but that was the last remnant of it. If what he'd read was correct, even that should be gone in a few hours, leaving behind only the exhaustion.

Even though he knew the heat to be over with for now, Teddy still felt slightly awkward about the entire affair, despite Billy's assurances that his shifting ability had more than made up for his lack of, ah, natural responses. Even with his research, he hadn't been exactly sure what to expect, and had been somewhat surprised by the reality of it. It was one thing to know that an omega would feel uncomfortable and hot, or that there was a significant increase in libido, and another altogether to see his boyfriend writhing on the bed, begging for some relief. He'd given it, of course, done everything Billy had asked him to, but he'd still felt rather helpless at the face of it. Even all the touches in the world couldn't change the fact that Billy had clearly been in some distress, and he wasn't entirely convinced the pleasure was worth all the trouble.

Humans were such complicated creatures.

It was Billy's body, though, and Billy's health and Billy's choice, and Teddy was quite happy to do whatever Billy needed him to do. He'd do it again, too, in half a year and a year and as many times as Billy would allow him to share it. It was all he had ever wanted, being the mate Billy needed and deserved, and he could only hope he had fulfilled that role well enough.

The heat was over now, though, fading away without leaving behind much beyond exhaustion and the most pleasant kind of soreness for them both. Billy had been asleep for a couple of hours now, while Teddy had made himself a snack and cleaned up, answered the increasingly frantic messages he had received from Tommy after the two of them had failed to show up for the team's semi-regular video game night, and finally made himself comfortable next to Billy in front of the television. All that was left to do was recovering.

Billy made a small sound, curling up tighter. He had fallen asleep as soon as he got on the couch, ostensibly to wind down with a movie to distract him, and hadn't stirred much. Teddy was careful not to wake him. Billy needed all the rest he could get, after all. Teddy himself was exhausted, and he'd had the easier role to play, with superhuman stamina to boot. At least his body wasn't conspiring against him.

His phone buzzed, and he shifted a bit to slide it out of his pocket, trying not to jostle Billy by his movements. Getting the phone into his hand, he glanced at the screen. Jeff was calling.

"Teddy." Billy moved closer, head tilting toward his hand still in the dark hair.

"Ah, hello. I just wanted to check on things." Jeff gave a small chuckle. "We'll be there in about an hour, and I thought to make sure you boys will be decent by then."

No, he was not going to blush. Not right now. "Worry not, everything's completely suitable for children. Billy calmed down a couple of hours ago and is now out like a light." He'd made sure everything else was presentable, too. He had aired Billy's room and changed the sheets, throwing the old ones in the wash. Yes, everything was nice and decent.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. How is he other than that?"

"He's fine. A bit of a fever, still, but it's fading, too."

"Good to hear. Well, we'll be there soon enough, and we'll bring plenty of food for everyone. With any luck he'll wake up enough to eat; he's going to be hungry."

"We'll be waiting." Not like they were likely to go anywhere.

Teddy wasn't sure when he dozed off, but he was startled awake by the sound of the front door closing, breaking out from the murmur of the movie that had quietly replaced the previous one at some point. Billy stirred as well, sleepy eyes blinking up at him. "What is…"

"Your parents are home, Bee." He ran his hand through Billy's hair, smoothing it out. "I believe we were promised food."

"Mmm… food sounds good." Billy gave him a tired smile, warm and open, and Teddy's heart felt approximately three times too big for his chest.

Then Billy's brothers rushed into the room, and the moment was shattered. "Billy!" Lucas cried out, coming perilously close to just jumping on top of his brother. Teddy's arm moved quickly to shield his boyfriend, more by instinct than anything, but it did nothing to stop the oncoming flood of words. "Billy, you really should've come with us! Granny and Grandma let us eat so much candy, my stomach is aching! And I got a new comic book, and Josh and I went to this great park with the best playground ever and —"

"Slow down, buddy." Billy chuckled faintly. "Besides, I don't think I'd have enjoyed the candy and playground quite as much as you did."

"Don't lie, you love any excuse to muck around at playgrounds." Josh was slightly more restrained than his younger brother, sitting down at the end of the couch that wasn't occupied by either Teddy or Billy. "Don't think I forgot the time you guys let us play invaders while you defended the play castle."

"That, young man, was no play castle invasion. That was the battle of Helm's Deep." Billy jabbed a finger in Josh's direction. "Keep making fun of me and see if we let you play with us again." As though he'd say no to a couple of very enthusiastic orcs.

"Now, now, boys. We've not been home five minutes and you're already fighting." Rebecca walked in with a smile, carrying a neatly wrapped package. "How are you feeling, Billy?"

"Much better than on Friday. Still pretty tired, though." Billy managed to push himself up into a sitting position, leaning closer to Teddy and allowing Lucas to squeeze in the space left between himself and Josh. "And kind of hungry."

"Well, that's a good sign." Rebecca set the package on the table in front of the couch. "Luckily we got more than enough burgers for everyone. Jeff's just bringing them in."

"You know I love you, right, Mom?" Billy then looked at the package. "What's that?"

"Oh, you know. Just a little get-well gift from my parents." The half-wink she gave made it quite clear the gift was less "get well" and more "congratulations on your first heat" gift. Teddy was almost surprised it didn't come topped with a very obvious card and a packet of condoms; Billy's extended family could be a bit like that sometimes. He supposed he was lucky they had accepted him rather easily.

"Ah. Okay if I open it now?" Obviously Billy had equally little trust in the discretion of his darling grandparents.

"Go ahead, just don't spoil your appetite. You need some real food in you." Rebecca turned to go even as Billy made to open the package, presumably to help Jeff with the food.

To Teddy's relief the gift was neither mortifying nor ordinarily embarrassing. There was a big jar of candy, which both Lucas and Josh expressed their envy over, and a small jewelry box. Opening it, Billy blinked at a pair of ear cuffs inside, then gasped. "See, Teddy?" He picked one out, showing the shape of tiny blue gemstones set into its side. "It's an arc reactor!"

He grinned. "Yeah, I see that." He also saw the usual spark in Billy's eyes, the one that had been somewhat lost behind the fever and haze of the heat, and however enjoyable the experience had been in the end, he was still glad to see things going back to normal. "I'm almost tempted to nick them from you."

"No need to. You can have one of them." Billy grinned. "That way, we can match."

He thought about protesting, these were gifts from his grandmothers after all, but then decided against it. He actually rather liked the idea, and knew Billy wouldn't have offered if he didn't mean it. Thus he accepted the one piece of jewelry from Billy, exchanging it for one of his usual cuffs. It felt cool against his skin for a moment, then grew slightly more comfortable.

Teddy still wasn't even sure whether they had ever told Lucas and Josh about their abilities, or if the boys had just figured it out on their own, but at some point they had just become aware of it. Right now they were less interested in the way Billy simply floated the remaining cuff onto his own ear and more in the arriving burgers. Of course, Jeff and Rebecca, walking inside with the takeout bags, had a better vantage point for that.

"I'd ask about the exchanging jewelry thing, but I'm pretty sure we would've heard the squeal out to the car if either one of you had actually proposed." Jeff lifted an eyebrow anyway, though from his half smile Teddy knew he was merely teasing. Probably.

"It's cuffs, Dad, not rings. Not really the same thing. Besides, these are from granny and grandma, I'm just giving Teddy one of them." Even so, Billy grinned as he leaned closer to Teddy, who was quite happy to reach an arm around him. "Now, I was promised burgers."

"Not until you answer an extremely important question." Jeff gave him a serious frown. "Do you want yours with cheese, bacon, or both?"

For once Billy actually ate more than Teddy, appearing quite ravenous, which was only understandable given how little he'd eaten in the last few days. That and all the exercise, for all that Teddy was trying not to think of that for fear of blushing like an overly ripe tomato if his thoughts strayed too far. The attack on poor defenseless food took its toll, though, as Billy finally sagged against Teddy's shoulder, close to sleep again. The kids had already been ushered to bed with reminders of school the next day, giving only faint protests. Looking at Jeff and Rebecca, Teddy cleared his throat.

"I, ah." He tried not to sound too nervous. "Could I, ah, could I stay the night? I called my mom earlier today and she said it's okay, if you agree of course, she'll cover for me with the school. I mean, I just…" He just needed to make sure Billy was okay. Not that he could say that, not without implying they couldn't take care of Billy, but the fact remained that he couldn't help his fears.

"Oh, Teddy, don't be ridiculous." Rebecca rolled her eyes, but the look on her face was friendly. "Of course you're staying. I know that if someone tried to part me from Jeff right after his heat, I would get my claws out, and mine aren't half as impressive as yours." And yeah, he still wasn't entirely used to casual mentions of their heroic sides, though he intellectually knew they were aware of it.

"Uh." And now, he actually was blushing. "But I'm not… well." Not an alpha. Not someone with an actual excuse for his protective instincts, however certain he was that no alpha's rage would have bested his own whenever anyone was stupid enough to harm Billy. He'd certainly demonstrated it often enough in the field.

"You are his chosen mate." Jeff glanced at Billy, who now appeared fast asleep, and smiled. "Billy seems fine with what you are or aren't, so it's no business of ours. Not that it would be anyway, of course, but since you seem to think these circumstances might change that, I'm just telling you they don't."

"Thank you." He managed a faint smile, drawing Billy slightly closer. "I do love him, you know." So much it made him ache sometimes.

"Yes, we have noticed." Rebecca smiled. "Now, how about you take him upstairs and you both get to bed? And don't even try to tell us you aren't tired as well."

Now, Teddy wasn't about to ruin his good record with Billy's parents by lying to their faces, not that they would have believed him anyway even if he'd tried. Thus he merely smiled, shifting carefully so as not to jostle Billy too much, lifting his sleeping boyfriend into his arms and holding him close to his chest. He might have caught the smile Jeff and Rebecca shared, but chose to ignore it in favor of focusing on Billy. He was all warm and snuggly, pressing against Teddy's chest even in his sleep. Not that Teddy was going to start protesting.

Carrying Billy up to his room, he set him down on the bed, carefully taking off the hoodie and jeans Billy had managed to wear for all of a few hours. Drawing the covers away on one side, he set Billy down again, then quickly undressed to join him. Drawing the covers up over them both, he leaned in to kiss Billy's forehead.

"Thank you," he murmured. "For letting me share this, and everything else." And, he hoped, so much, much more yet to come.

Billy didn't respond, asleep as he was, but he did make a small sound when Teddy reached an arm around him. Teddy took it as permission to draw him closer. Billy nuzzled up to him, head bumping slightly on the underside of Teddy's chin, right about where he would've had a scent gland if he'd been an alpha. Instinct, pure and simple, coming through even in his slumber.

Teddy let his eyes fall shut, breathing in the scent of Billy, his Billy, his beloved mate. For all that he might not have been an alpha, some things came naturally to him as well, and holding his lover close was certainly one of those.

If the arm holding Billy was a bit green as Teddy joined him in sleep, that was nobody's business.

And if anyone peeked into the room to see a wing extended to shield Billy, well, neither Jeff nor Rebecca ever admitted to being the one who spread a blanket over it, but it was a nice gesture nevertheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there's a mention of Tommy. No, he doesn't live with the Kaplans. Yes, there's an explanation for that. No, that explanation does not belong in this story.


End file.
